


[Podfic of] Anchor

by carboncopies



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Drabble, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25683982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carboncopies/pseuds/carboncopies
Summary: An audio recording of the work written by Flammenkobold.Author's summary: Daisy is spinning out of control, Basira has a few ideas on how to ground her.Podfic length 00:01:11
Relationships: Basira Hussain/Alice "Daisy" Tonner
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3
Collections: TMA Girls Week





	[Podfic of] Anchor

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Anchor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13796370) by [Flammenkobold](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flammenkobold/pseuds/Flammenkobold). 



> Recorded for TMA Girls Week, day one: archive employees.
> 
> Thank you, Flammenkobold, for having blanket permission to record your work!

File size 1MB (mp3)

Podfic length 00:01:11

You can download or stream this podfic at the Google Drive link [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1rLVLsRyB7JSC-iHm2Q8zdFctpkSKhA1_/view?usp=sharing).


End file.
